


Get to Work

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Office AU, blowjobs in the office, levi is after erwins dick. erwin is after his heart :'), minor petra/hanji, uncool erwin, well. sorta of an office au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:04:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2780933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi goes to the bar and goes home with a guy.</p><p>It isn't until next morning at his job interview he finds out that he slept with his boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> saw a prompt for this on tumblr a while ago and i wanted to write it. 
> 
> but yeah. i hope this is good enough, i feel like it couldve been better. (this fic is gonna prove to be very disappointing)
> 
> also sorry about erwin's name in this chapter, if its annoying, i promise its only for this chapter. haha
> 
> and ty jaded for the title

It’s late, cold and windy, and Levi is walking down the dirty, littered sidewalk. The drunkards and whores are out at this time, Levi just ignores them and clutches his jacket tighter to keep warm. It’s minutes until he’s at the cruddy door of the bar and it creaks as he opens it. The nasty smell of smoke and alcohol greets him when he walks in, but he does not mind. His usual spot isn’t taken and so he goes to sit.

"Shot of whiskey," he tells the old, hairy bartender and sighs, combing a hand through his hair as he glances around the crowded area. Something - or someone - catches his eye, and he’s met with an icy stare of a blond man in a suit. ‘He’s not bad looking,’ Levi thinks, gaze turning to the glass filled with amber liquid that was placed in front of him.

It’s four shots and he starts feeling a nice buzz. Not really wanting to get drunk, he pays his tab now and gets up to leave. But then he notices the man again, and Levi feels a tinge of annoyance. Is he still staring at him? Levi narrows his eyes and walks over to him. The other man widens his eyes in surprise but gives him a smile.

"What are you doing staring at me, you creep?" Levi asks once he gets there.

The man rests his chin on a hand, hunger flitting across those blue eyes as he stares up at the other. “You’re just pleasing to the eye, I suppose,” he answers, eyes trailing down before flicking back up to the small man’s face again. “You are very good looking.”

Levi feels his face heat up and he rolls his eyes. “Whatever.” As he turns to leave, a hand grips his arm and he looks back at the man, impatience etched onto his features. “What?”

"I was wondering if you’d like to have a drink or two."

The short man shakes his head. “I rather not. I have to be somewhere to be in the morning and I rather not be nursing a hangover,” he tells him, pulling his arm away.

"Ah. I understand. That wouldn’t be very good." The blond leans back in the booth. "But, would you mind staying for a chat?" His grin is small and sweet as he gestures to the seat in front of him.

He doesn’t really have anywhere else to be, so Levi shrugs, and goes ahead and sits across from Blondie. “Your eyebrows look too big for your face.”

"That’s not the only thing too big."

The smaller arches a thin brow, unimpressed. At least the other man had the decency to look a bit embarrassed.

"Haha… Sorry."

"Hm." Levi leans close over the sticky table. "How big?" he asks, cocking his head to the side, his dark locks sweep to the side.

The blond man arches over, both their faces only an inch apart now. “You could find out yourself-” He ends his sentence in a gasp, because Levi is pressing a foot against his crotch.

"I could, couldn’t I?" he mutters, applying the slightest of pressure before removing his foot. "Let’s go then."

They leave the dirty bar and it’s still chilly outside. “Fuck,” Levi hisses to himself, wind causing his hair to fly up in all directions. And for some reason, Blondie’s hair stays perfectly the same. “Question, how many bottles of hairspray do you use a day?”

The man looks curiously at him. “Pardon?”

"It’s windy as hell out here, and your hair hasn’t moved out of place at all."

A chuckle escapes the tall man’s lips, and he reaches up to brush through his golden locks. “Oh. I may have accidentally used more hairspray than I normally use today.”

"Ah." Levi walks closer to the man to try to shield himself from the wind. "Where are we going anyways? I’m wanting a fuck and I’m hoping you aren’t some murderer that goes after slightly angry men who are below average height," he grumbles, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

The man laughs and Levi startles, because this guy has a loud-ass dad laugh. “No, no. I can assure you that I am not a murderer.” He entangles his hand in Levi’s soft hair, and the short man presses against the warmth in the most subtle way possible. “My car is just down here. Don’t worry.”

They reach an almost empty parking lot, and Blondie leads Levi to an expensive looking car. Exactly what Levi expects from a man in a suit in a shitty place like this. “A Bugatti.” He clicks his tongue as he trails his eyes over the black car. “Nice. …And you okay to drive?”

"Thank you. And yes. I’ll be fine. I haven’t had much to drink anyways," the man answers, getting into the drivers seat. And once Levi gets in, it’s not much longer until they’re at each other's faces like hormonal teenagers. Tongues down each other’s throats and hands all over each other. Levi’s ass is in the air as he’s leaning over the seats and he’s rubbing Blondie’s dick through his slacks.

He groans, reaching for the zipper until the man stops him, moving away. “I think we should get to my place before we…” he swallows thickly, eyes narrowing at the hand still at the inside of his thighs. “Before we do anything messy.”

"Right." Levi slowly nods, giving one last kiss to the other’s plush lips before sitting back in his seat. His hand still stays in place and the blond doesn’t say anything about it. "Nice on the inside, too," Levi comments, taking in the nice leather seats, the stereo, the pine-scented tree ornament hanging from the rearview mirror. "Hope your dick is just as nice, it feels fairly big…. And are you fully hard just from making out?"

"Ah.."

"Nevermind."

It’s quiet on the road, until the blond starts trying to converse. “What’s your name?”

"None of your business." Levi doesn’t give his name out to people he’s only going to fuck for one night.

"That’s a strange name a mother would name her child," the man says, giving him an amused look.

"That’s because my father named me."

"My point still stands. Are you working anywhere, what’s your job?"

A long, deep sigh escapes Levi’s throat. Why is this guy trying anyways? “I don’t have a job, yet. I have an interview tomorrow and I hope I get it.” He really hopes he gets it. He just got fired from his last job for his 'shitty' attitude, and his roommate's job isn't very good, so they're both struggling to pay rent and buy food plus other necessities.

The man hums, a slight smile on his face. “I hope you get the job as well. What are you applying for?”

This man just won’t quit, will he? “You’re trying awfully hard to get into my personal life, aren’t you,” Levi snaps at him, retracting his hand from the other’s thigh.

"I am sorry."

It’s silent again and the air feels tense. And Levi almost thinks about changing his mind over the whole sex thing until - “I’m applying as a secretary for some company,” he says, mindlessly pulling at the hem of his jacket. With a shrug, he mumbles, “Dunno if I’ll actually get it, but whatever, yanno.”

"Hm." The friendly smile returns to Blondie’s face. "There’s always a chance." He takes a hand off the steering wheel to give Levi a reassuring pat on his thigh. "I’m sure you’ll get it, anyways." He gives the thigh a squeeze before returning to the steering wheel. "I’m currently a CEO."

"CEO, huh?" Levi is somewhat disappointed when Blondie removes his hand, but the feeling quickly fades. "It’s surprising to see a man such as yourself come to this shitty part of the city." He shifts in his seat and throws a leg over the other. "You always go to bars to get a quick fuck? Don’t you have some wife with big tits and children at home?"

There’s a tight smile on the man’s face and Levi wonders if he’s said too much. “I don’t normally go to bars,” he says, and they’re now starting to come into the richer part of town. “And I hadn’t really meant to bring someone home with me. Also, no wife. I’m divorced, and the kids are with her this weekend.”

"Oh." Levi glances down at his feet and then out the window. Are they almost there? This is getting awkward, to him at least. "How old are your kids?" he asks, just to past time. 

"Both of them are eleven." His tight smile grows into a fond one. "They are brilliant children." He drives and turns into a street, the houses in this neighborhood are pretty big.

'His kids must be twins,' Levi notes, deeply sighing, probably for the tenth time that night. Soon, Blondie pulls into the driveway of a huge-ass house. Both men climb out of the car, and the tall man leads the shorter to the house, unlocking the door and stepping in.

Before Levi allows the other man to kiss him, he takes off his shoes and hangs his coat on the rack and then he’s letting Blondie push him back against a wall. Levi moans and the other man’s much larger body practically engulfs him as he’s attacking the short man’s mouth. Thin lips press against soft, plump ones, and Levi’s tongue slides between and curls around and prods at the the other. He moans softly and wraps his arms around those big shoulders.

A pale hand grips pale hair, the other’s strong hands grip his ass, a particular hard organ is pressed against his belly. Levi moans again, pulling away so he could take off his plain shirt. Tattoos cover his upper body. Colorful designs trail down his sides and lower back, disappearing beneath the waist of his pants. Wings are on his shoulder blades and his left pectoral is covered in flowers. Blondie is staring and Levi grabs at his cock to gain his attention. “Where’s your bedroom?” he breathes, stroking the length through his pants. “Or are we fuckin’ on the wall? Hope not, ‘cuz you seem like a weakass.”

Blondie pointedly ignores that last statement. “My bedroom is upstairs.” When he finishes speaking, Levi hops up and wraps his legs around his waist, arms clinging around his shoulders.

"Carry me."

"I thought I was a weakass."

"That was a joke."

"You’re awfully humorous," Blondie states, hoisting Levi up with his hands on his ass. He heads down the hall before walking up the stairs. Levi bounces in his grip and he so casually latches onto the blond man tighter. His bedroom is at the end of the hall, and Blondie drops the small man on the bed once they reach there, and clambers right up to him.

They kiss and Levi moves his lips to the other’s neck, pausing to unbutton the dress shirt before resuming to suck a bruise against a collarbone. Blondie pushes down his pants, and there’s an impressive tent in his boxers. Levi moves away to unbutton and kick off his own jeans and underwear before sitting on his hands and knees.

The blond’s underwear is pulled down and his cock bobs in the air. It’s pretty, for a penis at least. Levi leans forward to lick at the underside of the length, mouthing at the base before sucking at a ball lightly. Precum is dripping onto his hair, but he doesn’t care at the moment, well, he just doesn’t notice. He’s too preoccupied with his ministrations to the other’s dick.

A groan rumbles above him and Levi slides back to take the cock in his mouth. He breathes steadily through his nose and he licks around the head, sucking sharply. The fluid that drips onto his tongue is bitter, and soon enough, a large hand is gripping his soft hair. Levi shoots the man a glare, but Blondie is unfazed, still staring down at him lustfully. He better not try to make him deepthroat, that’s one thing Levi isn’t very good at.

Slowly, Levi moves forward as far as he can go, until the cock bumps against the back of his throat. There’s a slight choking sound but he quickly gains his composure, hallowing his cheeks and sucking, and lifting a hand to stroke the part he can’t reach.

His other hand cradles the other’s sac, squeezing gently and firmly pressing against the perineum before moving the hand past to press a finger against the man’s asshole, slightly massaging the area but not pressing in. The smaller man hears a low sound before the blond is nudging him away, and Levi slips off with a wet sound, wiping away the spit and cum off his lips.

"You got a condom?" he breathes, voice raspy. The blond nods, forcing his eyes away from the sight of the darkhaired man’s flushed face, red lips and lidded eyes to stretch over to the nightstand. Levi leans back to lay on his back, absentmindedly stroking his cock as he watches the other man kick his underwear completely off before opening the drawer and pulling out a bottle of lube and a condom.

He comes back with items in hand, hovers over Levi to press a sloppy kiss against his lips, stopping to squirt lube on his fingers before resuming, pressing a wet finger against the other’s hole and slowly breaching past the muscle. Levi moans into the other’s mouth, lips parting and tongues twisting. He shakily brings up his hands to tangle in golden locks.

Blondie makes sure his hole is stretched enough before he’s pressing another finger in, curling and scissoring the digits inside the tight heat of muscles. Levi gasps when those fingers brush past his prostate. “Do you need another finger, or is two okay?” the blond asks against bruised lips.

Not trusting his voice enough to speak, Levi reaches down to swat the man’s hand away, hoping that will be a suitable answer. The blond man gives him a knowing grin, and removes himself from Levi’s grasp, carefully slipping his fingers out of the man’s ass. The condom wrapper crinkles when he opens it and he slides the rubber onto his shaft.

Just for good measure, he spreads more lube to the rubber-covered skin before he’s pressing the head against Levi’s pink puckered muscle. Slowly, he’s pressing in, a hand guiding his cock and the other holding a small but thick thigh to the side. It’s uncomfortable for Levi at first, but once the whole girth is in, he begins to feel accustomed to it.

"Feel okay?" Blondie asks, breath hot against Levi’s skin.

"Yeah…." he moans, rutting his hips just a bit. "Yeah, yeah. Move." So the blond moves, hips drawing back only to slam right back in to the tight heat. Levi gasps when the thick cock brushes against his prostate, a jolt of pleasure shooting up his spine.

"Shi - it," Levi bites back a groan and Blondie presses his lips against his neck. The smaller man doesn’t mind at first, but then, "Wait," he gasps, and Blondie pauses. "No marks on the neck."

The blond moves his face away and pulls himself out of Levi’s ass. Levi whines softly at the loss, but the other man is rolling him onto his stomach, and so he props himself up on his hands and knees. The cock returns and pushes back into his entrance, hands are squeezing his hips, so tight it might leave bruises.

Soon, their hips are smacking together again, sweaty skin slapping loudly in the room. Every roll of the other man’s hips feels blissfully wonderful to Levi. A long drawn out groan spills out of the smaller man’s mouth, and he feels himself coming close.

"Shit.. shit.. Ah.. fuck.." Levi curses into a pillow as he reaches down with a hand to palm and stroke his cock. His breaths are coming in short gasps and the other man’s hips are quickly losing their rhythm. Heat builds up in the pit of his stomach and he can’t hold back his moans anymore, becoming louder and louder. The hands around his hips tighten and Blondie is letting out some low grunts and sighs.

With another hit to his prostate, he comes with a gasp, spilling all over his hand and ass clenching around the dick. The other man slows down, giving a breathy groan when he comes. He reaches down to hold the condom in place as he pulls out.

Levi sluggishly rolls over and gingerly sits on his ass, which is pretty sore now. “Do you have a tissue?” he asks, staring at his soiled hand. 

Blondie, who had finished tying the condom and is now tossing it away in the waste bin, nods, reaching over to pull open his drawer. “There are some  
in here,” he answers before walking to the bedroom’s bathroom, closing the door ajar.

After grabbing a few tissues and cleaning himself off, Levi stands up to throw it away where he saw Blondie tossed the condom. He tries to find where he placed his pants, which were just laying grossly on the floor along with his underwear. Great, that’s disgustingly un-neat. He sighs and crinkles his nose as he walks over.

As he’s slipping his underwear back on, the blond man is coming out of the bathroom, looking refreshed. “Are you leaving?”

"Uh." Levi shifts to his other foot awkwardly. "Yeah.." he mutters and finishes pulling up his undies.

"You sure? It’s getting late and I wouldn’t mind if you stayed the night." His bushy brows furrow slightly as he looks at the window, looking somewhat concerned. "It’s a long walk and it’s just starting to storm."

Levi is quiet for a moment, but he shrugs, “Alright. Just lemme use my phone real quick.” Blondie grins at him before he walks over to his wardrobe. Levi turns his head away from his nice ass and crouches down to pull his phone out of his pants’ pocket.

He quickly sends a text to his roommate to tell them he won’t be coming home for tonight. They’re probably asleep right now anyways. He stands back up and places his phone on the nightstand before lifting up the bedcover. It seems clean. Crisp, white sheets and he doesn’t really know about the duvet they just fucked on. But whatever. He sniffs and sits down, pulling the cover over his lap.

Blondie is walking back over to the bed, and Levi unabashedly stares at his half naked body. He’s really nicely built, and damn those meaty thighs. “Do you wax your whole body?” Levi asks him once he slides into bed on the other side. The blond man’s whole body is practically smooth, except for the little bit of hair on his naval down to the base of his penis.

Blondie arches a brow and lets out a soft laugh. “Perhaps.” He rests his head on a fluffy pillow, golden hair splayed on the soft surface. Levi watches him for a moment before falling back against the mattress, a pillow supporting his head.

It takes him a while, but eventually he falls asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi goes to the job interview and gets a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did not expect to get this much kudos and comments on the first chapter. thank you all, youve made me feel slightly better about this fic :'>
> 
> but yea, i really do hope i dont disappoint anyone with this chapter. and there might be mistakes, this was originally written on my phone. i reread it a few times, but i probably missed some
> 
> and yes, the random blow job in this chapter was totally necessary and actually helps with the plot (i could say why)
> 
> uuhhh and there's implied drug use in this chapter, sorta. its literally just a sentence

Everything is dark, warm and welcoming. It’s nice, really nice. Levi curls into the warmth around him, his face pressed against something firm. He doesn’t quite know where he is right now, but he knows this is too soft and heavy to be his own bed.

He feels in peace when suddenly a loud, booming snore gives him an abrupt and rude awakening. Levi’s eyes shoot open and it’s too dark, save for the streetlight shining through the window. His eyes sting with tiredness as he forces himself to pull away from the warmth of the other man’s arms.

They must’ve accidentally cuddled during the night. Levi reluctantly gets up and sits at the edge of the bed. He reaches for his phone and squints at the brightness when he checks the time.

4:28 am.

That’s early. Levi is tired, but he can’t stay here. He groans internally as he stands up, using his phone as a source of light as he wearily moves around. He finds his pants, which were still on the floor, shame on him, and puts them on. The other man’s pants aren’t too far away.

He eyes it closely and shoots a glance at the still slumbering man before walking over and bending over to search the pockets. He bites his lip hesitantly as he pulls out a fat wallet, casting another look at the man before hearing a snore, and stares back down at the wallet.

He needs some money to pay for a taxi or something, since he sorta used all of the money he brought with him at the bar, and he does not want to walk home when it’s freezing. The blond man is rich, so who cares if he’s missing a few bucks.

Levi shines the phone on the wallet as he opens it. There’s a bunch of cards in the pockets and about $300 worth of cash. He eyes the man’s ID, 39 years old and Erwin Smith is his name. Why does that sound familiar? The thought is brushed to the side as he flips through the cash, luckily finding a few one dollar bills.

He stuffs them in his pocket before returning the wallet and standing up. Erwin shows no signs of waking up, which was relieving, and Levi slips out of the room silently.

It’s fucking creepy, Levi frowns, turning up the brightness on his phone. The whole house is dark. The floor squeaks when he steps, and he startles, immediately mentally scolding himself.

Levi hangs on to the railing as he walks down the stairs. He finds his shirt on the floor where he left it before they fucked; he should really stop being so careless with his clothes. He slips that on, as well as his shoes and jacket near the door, and walks out into the cold weather, softly closing the door behind him.

He walks down the street and he has no idea where he’s going. This part of the city is unfamiliar to him. Though soon, well like 15 minutes, he finds himself out of the residential area and crosses the street to some large and overly tall buildings. He could be working in one of these soon if his job interview goes well.

Fortunately, after a few minutes, a taxi comes in sight and he stops it near him.

Ten minutes later he is back at the shitty apartment he calls home. He tries to be quiet when he enters, not wanting to wake up his roommate, who’s sleeping on the couch. As usual. Levi angrily glares at the mess they’ve made; a half empty pizza box laying on the floor, a slice on their chest, bag of chips opened and scattered around, and a bong laying on its side.

"Dammit, Hanji," he mutters to himself as he trudges to his bedroom to sleep for a few more hours. He’ll worry about the mess later.

His bed is cold and not as comfortable as the other.

-

"Beep beep beep-"

Levi scrunches his face and weakly swats at his living alarm clock. “Go away, Hanji,” he grunts, rolling over and pulling the blanket over his head.

"Oh nonono no." They laugh as they try to pull the covers off him. "Your job thing is in an hour. And you gotta go wreck it!" Levi mumbles something incoherently and peeks out of the covers. Hanji peers at him curiously before snerking. "And you better wash that cum outta your hair."

Levi feels his cheeks go red as he touches his hair. “That’s disgusting,” he whines, removing his hand. There’s indeed dried cum in his hair, probably from that blowjob.

"Okay, come on out, Grumpypants." Hanji lifts the tiny but meaty man off his bed, and doesn’t even blink an eye when they realize he’s buttnaked. "Look at that, you’re already ready for a nice shower."

They set him down on his feet, he wobbles and jumps forward when they swat his ass. “Hey!”

"Shh. Go and get ready."

Levi grumbles, grabs the clothes he had set out earlier to wear, and proceeds to the cramped bathroom.

He spends most of the time cleaning the cum out of his hair and washing his genital areas. After showering, he puts on his clothes. The ‘nice’ ones that are suitable for the interview. (“You can’t wear your leather jacket and ball-crushing skinny jeans to a business-y interview, Levi!” Hanji had told him.)

And so he wears a black buttoned shirt with black slacks, shirt neatly tucked in and a red tie around his neck. He brushes his teeth, smooths out his eyebrows and combs his damp hair before walking out of the bathroom. Hanji is with Petra when he walks into the living room.

"Look who’s ready for his interview," Petra coos at him and smiles brightly. Levi rolls his eyes and picks up his dress shoes near the door, puts them on.

Levi walks into the kitchen, followed by Petra, who’s being followed by Hanji. “What?” he sighs, putting a bagel in the toaster.

The strawberry-blonde puts her arm around her friend’s shoulders. “Hanji told me something pretty interesting.”

"Ugh." He grimaces while he nudges her away to pull the almost empty carton of milk out the fridge. "Don’t remind me. It’s a disgusting experience waking up to dried cum in your hair."

He is completely unamused by the laughter and snorts of his two ‘friends.’ Levi grumbles under his breath as he pours himself a glass of milk. “Oh, fuck off,” he tells them both.

"So, was the guy cute?"

"Maybe."

"Levi-" Hanji starts to whine, but Levi shuts them up by throwing a towel at their face. A ding sounds out of the toaster, signaling that the bagels are done, so Levi grabs a paper plate and walks over to the counter.

"The guy was hot as fuck and rich. I’d fuck him again in a heartbeat," Levi says, carefully taking the bagels out without burning his hand. He places both pieces on the plate. "Could one of you give me the cream cheese?"

"You should’ve got his number, Levi!" Petra exclaims, and being the closest to the fridge, she pulls out the tub of cream cheese and hands it to Levi. "You missed a golden opportunity."

"Nah. He said he has kids, so fuck no. And thanks," he mutters, grabbing the cream cheese. He also grabs a butter knife to slather the cheese on his bagels.

"Ooh," Petra and Hanji say in unison. "That’s not good."

After Levi has his breakfast, it’s time for him to leave. Petra, being the only one with a car, drives him to his interview. He shuffles through his briefcase, making sure he has everything; resume, papers, papers and more papers that will probably be important.

He’s nervous, slightly shaky in his hands as he straightens his tie, fixes his hair. “Good luck, Levi!” Petra calls out as he steps out of the car. Levi waves a goodbye and wanders up to the tall building with many windows.

It’s slightly warmer when he steps in, there’s a lady at the front desk with too much makeup She peers up at him when he comes forward. “How may I help you?” She has an annoyingly nasally voice, Levi slightly cringes.

"Uh. I’m here for an interview with Mr. Smith," Levi says, swallowing thickly after. God damn, he needs to pull himself together.

"And you are?"

"Levi Ackerman."

The lady checks something on her computer and hums. “Ah, yes. He is on the fifth floor in room 505. I’ll ring him to let him know you’re coming.”

"Thanks."

Since he isn’t really feeling it to walk up many flights of stairs, he settles for the elevator. Luckily, no one got on during the whole trip to the fifth floor. It dings as it opens, and Levi steps out. As he’s walking, he checks the door numbers.

501, 502, 503, 504…

505.

There it is. Levi messes with neatening his clothes and hair again to present himself better before knocking on the door. He opens it, heart pounding in his chest before it just stills.

"…..Holy shit."

It’s the blond man who gave him a nice dicking last night. Erwin’s face goes slack with surprise for a short second before returning to his look of professionalism. “This is.. interesting. But come here and take a seat.”

Levi has to force his legs to move over to the desk and plop down on the plush seat. They stare at each other in silence until Erwin breaks it.

"Could I see your resume, please?"

"Oh. Shit. Yeah, hold on."

He shifts through his briefcase and finds the folder containing that piece of paper. Once seeing it’s still crisp and neat, he hands it over for the man to look at.

While Erwin is looking through it, Levi just fidgets with his hands, trying to keep his stare on Erwin’s face and not at the floor. In any other circumstances, that wouldn’t be a hard thing to do, considering that the blond man has a godlike, chiseled face. But when you fucked him last night and you’re needing this job, Levi can’t help but feel a bit awkward and nervous. 

He sees the blond man looking over his resume, but there’s no change of expression on the his face and Levi can’t help but feel slightly worried. What if his papers aren’t good enough?

"Looks pretty good, but I am slightly concerned about this ‘gang stuff’ you were in." He raises a massive brow. Despite not showing it on his face, Levi can clearly see the amusement flickering in those blue eyes.

"I was a dumb teenager, but I have been done with them for a long time." He only shrugs.

"I’m going to want you to answer a few things," Erwin says, watching Levi straighten more in his seat. "First, tell me about yourself."

"Well," Levi starts. "I am an extremely hard worki-"

"Tell me about yourself, personally."

Levi hums, all nervousness from before melting away. “Well, I live in a pretty shitty apartment with my shitty roommate who’s girlfriend is always over. I like to live and work in a clean environment. I also like big, thick cocks.”

"Hm." Erwin’s eyes droop lustfully for a moment. "Is that so?"

"Yea. You got a nice dick. I think I sorta miss it," Levi breathes. "My ass is still sore from last night."

Erwin glances at the door for a second before his stare is returning to Levi. “Come here,” he beckons. So, Levi gets up and saunters over. Erwin is leaning back in his seat, legs spread and there’s a noticeable bulge in his pants.

Levi’s eyes trail over, tongue darting out to wet his lips. “Want me to suck it?”

"It would be appreciated."

The shorter man sinks to his knees between his legs, raising his hands to unbutton his fly and pull down the zipper. He has to fish his dick of his underwear, and it isn’t fully hard yet. Thin lips wrap around the shaft, tongue slithering out to coat the underside with saliva. More obscene than necessary moans spill out of the smaller’s mouth, the vibration of the sounds around the thick dick causing Erwin to groan slightly, bucking into the warm, wet heat.

Levi pulls off, lips shiny with spit. “Can you pull your pants down a bit?”

Erwin complies, slipping his thumbs beneath the waistband of his pants and underwear and raising his hips to tug them down mid-thigh. As soon as he did that, Levi’s mouth is at his balls, mouthing and sucking lightly at the wrinkled skin. His tongue flicks at the scrotum before licking to the base of his cock.

He trails his tongue over a vein and over the velvety skin. Precum is leaking from the tip, and he flickers his tongue out to clean it from the slit before he’s swallowing the length as far as he’s able to go. Cheeks hallow and a hand curls around the thick cock. It’s salty from sweat and precum, tangy on his tongue as he sucks.

Soon, the blond’s hips are rutting forward into the other’s mouth. His ragged breathing tells Levi he’s on the verge of coming. Levi brings up his other hand to roll the man’s saggy ballsack between his fingers.

With a soft groan, the man comes, filling Levi’s mouth with the nasty fluid. He has to force himself to keep all of it in his mouth just so their clothes don’t get dirty. (And Levi doesn’t want to get cum in his hair again.) Because that would be highly unprofessional.

"Trashcan?" Erwin offers, seeing the disgusted troubled look on Levi’s face when he pulls off. Levi nods with lips pursed and cheeks rounded, feeling grateful when Erwin reaches over to grab the trashcan and hold it in front of Levi for him to spit out the jizz.

"Do I get the job?" Levi asks afterwards, still in between the blond’s thighs and staring up at him.

He lets out a hearty laugh. “You’ll just have to wait until later for you to find out.” Erwin wiggles back into his pants and tucks his worn out dick back in his underwear. “Expect a call today or sometime later this week.”

Levi stands and - oh. Of course his dick is hard. “So, uh. Is that all?”

"Yes - and do you need help taking care of that?"

"Nah.." Levi bites his lip, it would be a nuisance but it’ll probably go soft sooner or later. If not, he’ll just jack off at home.

"Alright." Those bushy brows furrow. "You’re free to leave, if you want." He looks as if he wants to say something else, but he keeps quiet. Levi arches a thin brow at him when he leans over to pick up his briefcase.

"I better leave."

"Good bye, Levi. I hope we see each other again soon." The blond smiles brightly at him and Levi turns to leave, rolling his eyes once his face was out of sight.

As he walks out of the man’s office, he makes sure to hide his erection with his briefcase. It’s probably extremely weird to be walking with something right in front of your crotch, Levi’s face would flush slightly with embarrassment if it wasn’t already red.

The elevator is open when he gets there, and - unfortunately - someone is in there too. The person in the suit looks over at him, and he’s still hiding his boner.

"Excuse me, but I’ve never seen you around here before." They grin before asking, "Are you new?"

"I guess," he answers, shifting foot to foot awkwardly.

"I’m Nanaba."

"Levi."

The elevator opens, and Nanaba steps forward to exit. “This is where I get off. Hope to see you around, Levi.” With a wave, they leave and the doors close. Within a few seconds, he’s at the first floor.

He gets off the elevator and he can hear the lady at the desk smacking her gum. He cringes at the noise. “Damn cow,” Levi mutters under his breath, shooting her a glare before walking out of the building.

He spots Petra’s car down the road and he hurries there before climbing into the passenger side, briefcase in lap. “Hey!” she greets once he gets in. “Woah. Are you okay? Your face is sorta red.” She frowns, concerned as she presses a hand against Levi’s forehead, cool against his skin. “Are you getting a fever?”

Levi leans away from her. “I’m fine,” he snaps, crossing his arms and lips pulling down in some sort of pouty frown.

"Alrighty." She shrugs and starts the car. "How did it go?" she asks, pulling out from the side of the road.

"I don’t know."

"What do you mean you don’t know?"

"I sorta… sucked his dick- Fuck! Petra!" he exclaims, sliding forward off his seat from the force. He should start wearing a seatbelt.

"Sorry!" she squeaks and resumes driving, having just braked in the middle of the road. "Levi! You can’t just suck your boss’s dick at a job interview. What- How does that even happen?" She glances down at the scowling face on the floor. "Levi… please tell me you’re kidding."

He doesn’t answer, too busy trying to scramble back onto the seat. And hey, his raging boner is gone.

"Levi…" she sighs, watching him finally get seated and pull the seatbelt on. "You are not kidding."

"The guy was the same guy last night."

"Oh.."

"Yeah."

"So, hope things weren’t too weird at first. I’m guessing they weren’t, considering you gave him a blowjob," she laughs softly.

"Nah. It was weird at first, but then I used my dicksucking charm."

They pull into the apartment’s parking lot and Petra parks the car near their apartment building. She climbs out of the car, Levi follows after he grabs his briefcase.

They both enter the apartment and hurry up three flights of stairs before they reach their door.

"I’m gonna tell Hanji," Petra says, pushing the door open.

"Don’t tell Hanji."

"Tell Hanji what?" Hanji pokes their head around the corner of the doorway.

Petra glances over to Levi, grinning as he’s giving her an annoyed look. But the look drops and he sighs, “Whatever. I’m changing my pants.”

He walks down the hall after he takes off his shoes and turns to his room, slamming the door shut behind him. When he kicks off his pants, he grumbles quietly once he notices the small stain on the front of his underwear. “Wow. That’s gross.” There’s a dab of precum from when he got hard earlier.

He slips the soiled undies off and puts the dirty clothes in his bin. And just because he wants to be in more comfortable clothing, he takes off his dress shirt and tie too. Now he’s standing buttnaked in the middle of his tidy room.

Well, mostly tidy, he forgot to make the bed this morning, but he has Hanji to blame for that. But whatever, he’ll leave it alone for today. Levi walks over to his dresser and opens the top drawer, filled with his underwear all neatly folded and right beside each other. He pulls out one of his favorites, the neon green colored boxers with a cat face on the butt.

He pushes the drawer back close with a hip before he slips into his clean pair of undies. He also throws a too-big sweater on from his closet, because it’s a bit chilly in the apartment.

Now time for a difficult decision: stay in the safety in his room with only his phone to keep him entertained or risk going out to grab his laptop but having to deal with those two nuisances out there?

Levi sighs, he’ll just attempt to get his laptop. He grabs his phone off the bed just in case for emergency, and silently opens the door before sneaking out. He tiptoes down the hall, peeking out behind the corner to see Hanji and Petra lounging on the couch, backs to him.

Now’s his chance.

He slowly sinks to his hands and knees and scrambles over to the table he left his laptop on. When he rises to grab it, he accidentally bumps his head against the edge of the damn table. The sound of the impact and as well as his loud yell of “Fuck!” causes the couple on the couch’s heads to turn.

Petra gasps and Hanji bursts out laughing.

"So," Hanji starts when they calm down. "How was your interview? I hope you got your fair source of protein for today."

Levi snatches the laptop off the table, pulling the charger out of the outlet with it. Ignoring them, he stomps out and goes to his room.

For the rest of the day, he mindlessly surfs the web on the laptop in his room. And he switches between watching his pirated shows and watching dumb videos on YouTube. His phone lays beside him the whole time, waiting for that one call to tell him if he’s hired or not.

A day passes and soon another. It’s not until mid-afternoon he gets a call from a number he doesn’t recognize.

"Hello?" Levi answers, pausing from wiping the kitchen counter. It’s covered in spaghetti and this time he can’t blame it on his roommate.

"Levi Ackerman? This is Erwin Smith from Smith Co. I’m sure you remember me." There’s a smile in his tone.

"Oh. Yeah." Levi drops the rag and walks out of the kitchen. "Am I hired?"

"Well, that’s what I’d like to talk to you about. Over dinner. Preferably tonight, or the end of the week, perhaps."

Levi furrows his brows. “Why over dinner? It’s just a yes or no answer.”

"I’d also like to tell you some information about the job and about your position. Much better than over the phone, yes?"

Well, hearing that makes him assume he got the job. “Fine.”

"When would you like to meet?"

Levi thinks for a moment. “Tonight. I guess.”

"You guess?"

"I guess," he repeats, scratching the back of head. "Where?"

"I was thinking of Wall Sina," Erwin tells him like it’s no big deal. But Levi gapes, eyes narrowing in disbelief despite the blond man not being able to see him.

Wall Sina is one of the top most expensive restaurants in the city. Perhaps the country. Or maybe the whole world. That might be a bit exaggerated, but it is pretty expensive and a five-star restaurant. And Erwin is just suggesting it like it’s a cruddy fast food place.

"Are you serious? You know, people have to reserve months beforehand to go there," Levi says, scrunching his nose. "And I can’t pay that much money. It’s like fifty bucks for a glass of water."

Erwin laughs. “I’ll pay for you, it’s not that big of a deal. And I have a close friend who owns the place. So I get special treatment.”

"Not that big of a deal, eh? Your wallet must be bigger than your dick. And that’s saying something. Why did your wife leave you anyway? With that much money—"

"Stop please."

Levi frowns at himself. Dammit. “..Sorry,” he huffs, walking over to take a seat on the couch. “Sorry,” he repeats. “Did I fuck up?”

"No. Not yet." Levi imagines that the blond man is grinning. "Tonight, Wall Sina. At 7:00?"

"Sure, but - ah.." Hanji and Petra won’t be back until 8:00, or even 9:00. "It’s too far to walk there and I don’t have a ride."

"It won’t be trouble for me to pick you up," Erwin says kindly.

Levi tells him his address and then they hang up. It’s two hours until he comes by and Levi figures he better go change into some better clothes before then. He might lose some ‘points’ if he comes to the special dinner interview wearing sweatpants and a tattered band t-shirt that still fits him since high school.

The short man sits up from the couch and walks to his room. He decides he’ll just wear similar clothes he wore to the interview a few days ago. The shirt he picks out is a light pink buttoned up, and the pants he puts on are white and shape his ass quite nicely, he notes as he’s posing in front of his standing mirror. Yep, he’s good to go, but he still has one hour and forty minutes to go.

So for the remainder of the time, he finishes cleaning up the mess he made in the kitchen. He also tidies up the rest of the apartment, too, but not touching Hanji’s room. Who knows what horrors lay behind that shitty door.

His phone vibrates in his back pocket ten minutes before his boss would come by. When he checks who texted him, it’s the same number from before. Which is strange. Who knew work phones are able to send texts?

'I'm here :-) - Erwin Smith'

Levi grimaces. And who knew people still put noses in their smilies?

'great. ill be out in a moment'

After he sends the reply, Levi slips his shoes on before he heads out and walks down the flight of stairs. Erwin is in his fancy ass car, Levi sees once he reaches outside.

The blond man smiles when he sees the other man, getting out of the car and walking to the other side to hold the door open. Levi can’t help but roll his eyes at the cheesy act.

"I didn’t know this was a date," he says, disgust curling at his lip. Instead of getting in the car and appreciating the polite gesture, he stands before Erwin, ignoring the fact that his head barely passes the other’s man-boobs.

"It’s not," Erwin confirms, smiling down at the man with a pout on his face. "I just figured I’d be polite."

"Yeah? Well, I’m not a woman," Levi grunts, tossing him an annoyed glare before reluctantly getting in the car.

"I know you aren’t," he replies before shutting the car door. He walks back over to the driver’s side and gets in.

They leave the apartment building and the car ride consists of Levi picking at everything. “Why do you just leave trash laying around?” “This seat is firm against my ass.” “It doesn’t feel like you used hairspray today.”

Erwin sighs, lightly swatting Levi’s hand out of his hair. It’s probably messed up now, but the blond man doesn’t mind too much. “Levi.. just… you can mess with the radio if you want.”

Levi turns to the stereo and arches a brow at the the strange design. He presses the button that he assumes turns the radio on. It’s not till then a rap song comes on, Levi recognizes the singer’s voice immediately.

"… Iggy?" He is very disappointed with the grown man’s music taste.

"Sorry, I must have left my CD in there." He coughs awkwardly and pushes the eject button. Levi sees that it’s blank and must be a custom CD.

"Wait, no. What other songs do you have on there?" Levi asks, reaching over to put the CD back in but Erwin already took the disc out and placed it in its holder in the storage between the front seats.

"I’m not sure. My daughter put the songs on there."

Levi narrows his eyes. Blatant lie. But whatever. He turns on the radio and surfs through the stations until he finds a decent one he likes. “So, about my job.”

"We’ll talk about it during dinner," the blond says, turning into the restaurant’s parking lot. Erwin looks over at Levi after he parks and smiles brightly. "You look stunning."

Levi frowns at him. Great, his face is probably getting red. “Are you flirting with me?” he huffs, looking away.

"Maybe I am."

"Look," Levi sighs. "You’re hot and all, but I’m not looking for a relationship. You’re my boss and that’d be weird." With a glance at the other, he says, "I’ll still suck your dick though." He reaches over and taps a finger at the clothed organ. "Yep."

Erwin chuckles lightly, eyebrows furrowing as he lifts the small hand off his penis. “I understand, Levi. And that’s fine, I’ll be glad to suck your dick too.”

"We could be dick sucking buddies."

"We could. Professionally."

They walk into the building. It’s big for a restaurant, two stories and all. There’s swirly designs in the architecture and the colors the building has are warm. And it looks clean, much to Levi’s approval.

There’s a freckled woman waiting at a stand, menus in hand as she looks expectantly at the duo. “Erwin Smith? Table of two?”

The blond man nods and smiles at her. “Yes.”

"Right this way."

The two men follow her and they’re lead to an empty room on the second floor with several tables. “No booth?” Levi asks after they’re all set up.

"Did you want one? I can ask to switch."

"Nah. It’s fine," he replies, picking up a menu and looking over it. "…What’s a bouillabaisse?" he asks, squinting at the text.

Erwin hums. “I think it’s a fish stew.”

"Oh. I think I’ll get that."

The waitress comes by again ten minutes later, the men order their drinks and food. “So I think you might have guessed you’re hired,” Erwin says after she leaves. “Because I doubt I’d take you to dinner if you weren’t.”

Levi grunts in response and mindlessly picks at a napkin sitting on the table. “That’s great. When do I come in?”

"Next week. On Monday. I expect you to be there at 8 am. You’ll be in the office right next to mine. A special one for my secretary."

"Great. Just think of all the office sex we’ll be having."

Erwin splutters, eyes going wide. “That would be inappropriate, Mr. Ackerman.”

"What? You’re the boss, it’s not as if anyone could fire you."

"I could still get reported. So no sex in the office."

"But I sucked your dick."

"You were under the table and no one could see you."

"So would we still be able to have office sex if no one sees us?"

Erwin sighs and hides his face in his hand, elbow resting on the table. He just gives up. The waitress comes by at that time -thankfully- and gives them their drinks. Both of them had ordered waters.

Levi sips his and makes a face. “Is this tap water?” he asks, his face scrunching.

"What else would it be, Levi?" Erwin sighs again, arching a massive brow at the other.

The shorter man shrugs, and glances around the room. One side of the room is a mirror and Levi sees him and his boss in the reflection. And, oh, there’s a stray hair out of place. Levi reaches up to fix that, moving the black strand to a parted side. Chandeliers hang from the ceiling and there’s white floral patterns along the tan walls.

One thing the dark haired man finally notices though is the lit candle sitting in the middle of their table. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you set me up for a candlelit dinner date.”

"Good thing you do know better, because it is not," the blond man replies, looking away coolly. Levi doesn’t miss the way his cheeks lightly flush.

Charcoal eyes flash. “You did, didn’t you!” he exclaims, more surprised than angry. “Mr. Smith, I told you I didn’t want a relationship. I ain’t good at that stuff.”

"It’s not a date! It’s just me, the boss, having dinner with his soon-to-be colleague to tell him about his job."

"I doubt you’d take your colleague to an expensive ass restaurant to tell him about his job."

"Okay, you caught me," Erwin mutters guiltily, staring at his folded hands on the table. "I did intend this to be a dinner date at first. I am sorry, it was very uncool of me to not tell you. But now it’s just a dinner… hang. Dinner hang."

Levi stares. And he stares. “I think you’ve always been uncool.” He snorts, “Dinner hang? Seriously?”

Erwin only shrugs and smiles at that.

Dinner comes half an hour later. Levi regrets getting this fish stew after seeing what Erwin had ordered: spaghetti… pasta looking stuff. Levi doesn’t know exactly what it is, but it looks delicious. More delicious than fish stew. Why did he order this anyway? He doesn’t even like fish.

After they eat and Erwin pays, they leave the building and get back in Erwin’s Bugatti.

Levi is mostly quiet throughout the car ride home, save for his responses of hums whenever Erwin tried speaking to him. The food was good and all, as expected from a five-star restaurant, but a part of him is annoyed that the gorgeous blond man set him up for a date, technically a date. Yeah, he’ll gladly suck his dick again, but he just doesn’t want to be in a relationship. The last few times he tried dating were awful.

The car stops and there’s the sound of Erwin clearing his throat to get his attention. Levi turns to him and then looks out and sees he’s back home.

He considers leaving without saying anything, but no, he’s not that much of a dick. “Uh, thank you.. For the dinner,” Levi says, albeit a bit awkwardly and pathetically.

"You’re welcome, Levi." A warm smile spreads across that gorgeous, chiseled face, and Levi swallows thickly. "See you on Monday."

"Yeah." He nods at him before making his departure, shutting the car door behind him. Levi watches the car pull out of the parking space and he’s then turning back towards his apartment.

The man pulls out his phone to text Hanji and Petra that he got the job as he makes his way inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know, this chapter was rushed, but i was just trying to get things going, basically.
> 
> and uh my tumblr is: dadwinsmith /feel free to talk to me ;v;

**Author's Note:**

> i already have the second chapter half written. so wooo.


End file.
